


Private Tuition

by supremeplatypus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeplatypus/pseuds/supremeplatypus
Summary: Dorothea comes to Byleth’s room late in the evening, for “private tuition”. Lewd things happen. Inspired by Kinkymation’s Fire Emblem art, specifically the ones where Dorothea is VERY, VERY loud in bed.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	Private Tuition

**5th of the Lone Moon, 1185**

It was a chilly spring night in Fódlan and Byleth was sitting at the desk in his room, finishing off some work for the evening preparing lesson plans for the next few weeks. It was 5 years since he sided with Edelgard against Rhea, and took Garreg Mach from the Church of Seiros, and his 5 year _hibernation_ of sorts. 

He heard a soft knock on his door. When he came to answer the door he found Dorothea outside wearing her usual ornately decorated long red and black dress, with a heavy textbook in her hands with haphazardly arranged notes on top, combined with the pleasant floral smell of her perfume wafting into the room. “Hey Professor” she said with a smile. “I,umm, would like some help with studying Faith magic”, with nervousness showing in her voice, shyness being rather uncharacteristic of the flirtatious and gregarious young woman, who if the monastery gossip was to be believed, had as many lovers in her bed as Sylvain and Manuela did. 

Dorothea only got even more beautiful over the last few years. And one other fact he couldn’t help but notice was that her figure had also got….much curvier over the years, her elegant dress highlighting the contours of her body, from her large breasts, to her shapely bottom. 

“Certainly, I’d be glad to teach you more, Dorothea”, Byleth replied, darting his eyes up to her face, averting his gaze. “And I’ve always got time for you, Dorothea, so feel free to come in if you want”, he blurted out without really thinking about it. 

_“In awe at Dorothea’s transcendent beauty, are we? Don’t drool over the floor now.”_

_“Shut up Sothis”_ Byleth retorted, in his thoughts. Sothis had a habit of being like an annoying gremlin goddess in his head sometimes, a fact he acknowledged with a visible frown, even though he valued her presence and held the utmost respect for her most of the time. 

Sothis chuckled. _“Have fun tonight, Byleth! I get the feeling you won’t be getting much sleep! I on the other hand, will be. Goodnight.”_

Byleth sighed out loud accidentally in response to Sothis, Dorothea raising her eyebrow in response. “Something wrong Professor? You look like something’s bothering you”. 

“N-no, everything is totally fine, anyway, let’s sit down at my desk and let the lesson begin”, Byleth said, changing the topic immediately. Byleth never told anyone about Sothis’s presence, as close as he was to his students at that point. What was he even going to say if he tried to tell people about Sothis’s presence in his head? ‘ _Hey, I have the literal goddess of Fódlan in my head right now and she’s being annoying’?_

Dorothea smiled at the Professor and stepped into his room. Byleth’s room was pretty much the same as the rooms of the other students, being a standard monastery dorm, but Dorothea couldn’t help but notice how neat and tidy his room was, and at how few personal belongings he seemed to have with him, other than a small pile of books on his shelf stacked up somewhat haphazardly and a small chest underneath his immaculately maintained bed. 

Byleth took a spare chair that was tucked away in a corner of his room and offered it to Dorothea, who promptly sat next to him as he helped Dorothea with any questions she had about her notes. Dorothea nestled her head in his shoulder as she listened attentively. The smell of her perfume and the feeling of her being that close to him was utterly intoxicating. Whenever their hands happened to collide on the table, Dorothea blushed and giggled, her free hand tousling her hair, and faint hints of redness showed themselves on Byleth’s face. 

Dorothea turned out to be a quick study. They ended up finishing the lesson earlier than they thought. “Thank you Professor!” Dorothea said with delight, giving Byleth a hug. “No wonder everyone always looks to you for guidance”.

“You’re welcome. You’re a talented young woman and you really should be more confident in yourself. A bit more hard work and you’ll be a Gremory in no time”. He did a slight smile, which was more like a twitch on the side of his mouth and rubbed her shoulder. 

“Awww, thank you Professor. You’re always so sweet. I feel like you’re one of the few people in this Academy who cares about me as a person rather than just being a famous, beautiful songstress that they only are interested in knowing just to advance their status. That seems to be what all the guys I date are like. ” Dorothea replied, with a sad sigh. 

Byleth frowned, saying nothing but continuing to listen attentively. 

“In truth I have nothing to really call my own besides my singing voice- no land, no riches, no nothing. If I couldn’t sing I would still just be a scared orphan girl living on the streets of Enbarr.” The mood in the room suddenly became rather melancholic. Dorothea looked wistfully at her feet. “Sorry for bringing down the mood Professor” she sighed. Tears started welling up in her eyes. 

“I won’t **ever** let you be alone”. Byleth replied firmly. 

Dorothea’s eyes opened widely and she gasped. “P-profes-I mean, Byleth” she stammered. “Did you...really mean that?”

The girl in front of him was showing an entirely different side of her compared to when they first met. From day one onwards, Dorothea seemed to be a supremely confident and outgoing young woman. Yet that was mostly just a front. She deep down had low self esteem and a fear of the future. Then there was...loneliness? The girl who was always chatty and eager, always surrounded by people, being lonely? Such a concept would not have made sense until Dorothea’s confession of her deepest feelings to him. 

“I mean it. Completely” Byleth nodded.

There was a brief moment where they both looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Dorothea was the first to make a move, kissing Byleth, their lips interlocking. He responded by leaning into her, wrapping his arms around her. The couple relished the feeling of each other’s lips on their own and interlocking, and the warm embrace they were in right now. They stopped kissing briefly to catch their breath, then almost as quickly going back in for more. The situation escalated _very_ quickly and soon their hands were grasping at each other’s clothes, frantically undoing every garment they had on, with their clothing getting haphazardly thrown onto the floor. 

Very soon, they were both naked and on Byleth’s bed, passionately exploring each other’s bodies, Dorothea giggling as Byleth moved his hands to her breasts, fondling them and took one of her nipples into his mouth whilst lying on top of her. Dorothea purred in pleasure as Byleth sucked on one nipple, then the other, working his way across them with his tongue and with his lips. This sensation wasn’t new to Dorothea, and it was one that she’d experienced many times before with many different people, but this time it was different because it was with _Byleth,_ a person who she’d grown to care about deeply over the years and had begun to fall in love with. She had sex many times before, but this moment was the first time that she felt like she was _making love_ with anyone. “Fuck me tonight Professor” Dorothea whispered sultrily into Byleth’s ear. No further words really needed to be said that night. 

* * *

The bed creaked and Dorothea loudly moaned, with the occasional “Fuck yes!” and “Harder!” being said by her as Byleth continued to thrust inside her, breathing heavily. “Hnn..fuck, Dorothea, your body is so sexy…”, he panted, in rapture at the sight of her curvaceous body under him, breasts bouncing as he fucked her, his hands on her hips steadying them, Dorothea biting her own bottom lip, eyes closed, her body and his own covered in sweat. 

Soon they climaxed, with a low moan coming out of Byleth’s mouth whilst Dorothea’s moan was much, much louder, an exhausted Byleth withdrawing his cock from Dorothea and flopping face first onto the bed whilst Dorothea lay panting on her back, a smile of satisfaction forming on her face. 

“That was fun wasn’t it Professor?” Dorothea winked.

“That was _amazing,_ ” Byleth said weakly, turning over to face Dorothea and giving her another kiss on the lips, his energy completely spent. “Only thing is-you’re much too loud Thea, I’m sure the whole building heard that, try to be quieter next time?”

Dorothea giggled, covering her mouth sheepishly. “Sorry, Professor. I promise I will _try_ to keep my voice down when we fuck again.”

Byleth chuckled. Feeling the bite of the chilly air on his body, he shivered. “It’s getting cold. Come on, let’s clean ourselves up and go to bed.”

After they were done, they cuddled, naked, holding hands, under Byleth’s warm bedsheets. It was the most pleasant sleep they had since the war started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've actually posted online, felt like indulging my creativity a bit, and Dorothea is my favourite girl from Three Houses and I love her relationship with Byleth. Feedback is appreciated! And yes, I'm not confident enough to write detailed sex scenes without it sounding cringe so I skip a lot of it, sorry


End file.
